fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aino Flower Pretty Cure!
Aino Flower Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's first fanseries on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. Story Somewhere far away you can find Moonlight Tree. Monlight Tree have a lot of special powers. One of most important is protecting people's heart lights. But now evil powers want to destroy all of the worlds and that's why they have to destroy Moonlight Tree too. The Moonlight Tree guardian Rainbow is protecting the tree but she know she isn't enough anymore. She must send fairy Hanny to find legenary warriors Pretty Cure. Kawaguchi Hina, normal 14 years old girl found mysterious cat when walking home from school. Suddenly the cat spoke to her and ask her to become Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure Kawaguchi Hina (川口 ひな Kawaguchi Hina) Hina is cheerful 14 years old girl. She loves sweets. A lot people says she doesn't have any talents but actually she have one. She can find friends very quickly. People can't help but like her. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony. Fujiwara Mako (フジワラ まこ Fujiwara Mako) Mako is clever 14 years old girl. She is top of the class and student council vice president. She can play piano, violin and guitar and is also great at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Nature. Mizuki Yurika (水木 ゆりか Mizuki Yurika) Yuriko is 14 years old girl and Hina's childhood friend. She is good at studying but not so good at sports. She often think of Hina as her younger sistter, because she is often saving her from trobules. Her alter ego is Cure Sky. ''' Makoto Jenna (誠 ジェナ ''Makoto Jena) '' Jenna is 13 years old girl. She is great at sports, but stuying isn't really her thing. She went to other school than other three. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bird. Tsukino Amelie (月野 アメリ Tsukino Ameri) Amelie is 15 years old girl and student council presient at Jenna's school. She was protecting Moonlight Tree before pretty cure and wasn't happy when she foun out that she sent Hanny to find Pretty Cure, because sje thought she can protect Moonlight Tree alone. Her alter ego is Moonlight Flower. Mascots Hanny (ハニ Hani) Hanny is cat like mascots. She loves sweets. She ends her sentences with - nya, Ruby (ルビ Rubi) Ruby actually isn't Pretty Cure fairy, she is fairy of Rainbow, guardian of the Moonlight Tree. She ends her sentences with - bi. Cake (ケーキ Kēki) Cake is Amelie's mascot. She ends her sentences with - ki. Shadow Land Tear (ティア Tia) Tia is first villain that appear. Kanashi (悲しい Kanashī) Second villain that appear. Mirror (ミラー Mirā) Third villain that appear. She have power to disguise herself as anyone she want. Kirai (嫌い Kirai) Kirai appear soon but fight pretty cure for the first time at the middle of the series. He is Shadow King's right hand. Alice (アリス Arisu) Alice is Shadow King's daughter. Shadow King ( シャドーキング''Shadōkingu'') Shadow King is king of Shadow Land. Dark (ダーク Dāku) This season's monsters. They are created with people heart lights. Others Rainbow (レインボー Reinbō) Rainbow is Moonlight Tree's guardian. Items Flower Box (フラワーボックス Furawā Bokkusu) - Hina, Mako, Yurika and Jenna's transformation item. Harmony Microphone (ハーモニーマイクロフォン Hāmonī Maikurofon) - Cure Harmony's power up item. Natural Harp (ナチュラル ハープ Nachuraru Hāpu) - Cure Nature's power up item. Sky Flute (スカイフルート Sukaifurūto) - Cure Sky's power up item, Bird Violin (バードバイオリン Bādobaiorin) - Cure Bird's power up item. Flower Pact (フラワーパクト Furawāpakuto) - Amelie's transformation item. Shining Stick (シャイニング スティック Shainingu Sutikku) - Moonlight Flower's item for her first attack. Moonlight Guitar (ムーンライトギター Mūnraito Gitā) - Moonlight Flower's power up item. Aino Flower Arrows (アイノフラワーアローズ Aino Furawā Arōzu) - Group attack items. Locations Moonlight Tree (ムーンライトツリー Mūnraito Tsurī) - The Tree that holds a lot of special powers and protect everyone's heart lights. Hana's Middle School (ハナの中学校 Hana no chūgakkō) - Hina, Mako an Yurika's school. Maro Academy (マロアカデミー Maro Akademī) - Jenna and Amelie's school. Trivia Gallery Aino Flower Pretty Cure.png|All five girls (from left to right: Amelie, Yurika, Hina, Mako, Jenna). Category:Fan Series Category:Aino Flower Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow